Problem
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Mereka terus melangkah. Meski tak tentu arah, asal bersama segalanya pasti mudah.../NaruSasu slight NaruSaku, Shuonen-ai/BL/Yaoi, Lemon. Don't Like? Don't Read! Happy Reading...


A.N: Fanfic yang sudah terhapus, saya pecah-pecah menjadi kepingan(?) oneshot yang di kemas(?) dengan cerita yang berbeda xD Semoga kalian suka ^^ Enjoy Read n Review...

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**Problem  
><strong>a Naruto FanFiction © Sasukiss

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Lemon. Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

#

.

Langit jingga merona di ufuk barat. Sedikit menerangi perjalanan pasangan kekasih yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh sebagian orang, sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha. Dua lelaki yang harus menempuh jalan cinta terlarang lantaran orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

Meski sebenarnya tak ada larangan untuk mencintai siapapun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu untuk sebagian orang. Terutama kalangan ningrat yang masih sangat mengagungkan norma agama sebagai dogma kehidupan. Dan yang namanya norma agama tentu saja melarang hal-hal yang menyimpang. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka kurang beruntung.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah putra tunggal salah satu pengusaha kaya di Jepang yang masih memiliki garis keturunan ningrat. Sebenarnya ia telah menyadari keadaannya sejak remaja. Ia lebih senang berteman dengan pemuda daripada gadis, menyimpan foto-foto pemuda tampan di internet dan tak jarang mencuri-curi pandang pada pelayan pria di Mansion besarnya. Ia menganggap hal itu hanya ketertarikan semata. Dan mungkin juga akumulasi sebagai anak yatim.

Apapun perspektif itu, semua terpatahkan, sejak Naruto Uzumaki hadir dalam hidupnya. _Butler _yang disediakan ibunya sebagai fasilitas hidup itu telah membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Cinta yang bukan seperti cinta seorang anak yang merindukan ayahnya. Cinta seorang lelaki kepada lelaki. Yeah, Sasuke GAY! Dia akhirnya mengakuinya.

Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Naruto sendiri seorang biseks dan sering mengalami kegagalan cinta dengan wanita. Dengan demikian, keduanya pun mempersatukan cinta kasih mereka dalam suatu ikatan tersembunyi, sebagai pilihan terbaik hubungan mereka. Namun sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pada akhirnya terjatuh juga. Sepandai apapun mereka menjalani _backstreet, _pada akhirnya tak luput dari Mikoto Uchiha.

Ibunda Sasuke itu langsung menendang Naruto dari pekerjaanya. Serta merencanakan perjodohan untuk Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia mengambil keputusan yang tak pernah diduga siapapun. Melepas hak waris perusahaan, meninggalkan rumah dan hidup bersama Naruto.

Namun bukan Mikoto Uchiha jika mati gaya menghadapi sang buah hati. Bukannya berprasangka buruk, tapi masalah yang datang silih berganti menerpa kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, dari yang biasa-biasa saja hingga yang tidak masuk akal, perbuatan siapa lagi kalau bukan Presedir Uchiha Group itu! Dan kali ini sepertinya yang terparah.

Semilir angin menusuk tajam, membelah pori-pori kulit dan menyalurkan sensasi dingin hingga ke sumsum tulang. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menyeret _travel bag-_nya di belakang. Kelelahan terpancar dari mata hitam kelamnya yang sayu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki berkulit putih di sampingnya mendecak. "Aku bukan laki-laki lemah. Kau tidak usah berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, memandang sang kekasih yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dari usianya itu. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada langit angkasa yang mulai membentangkan selimut malam. Tangannya senantiasa menggenggam erat tangan halus Sasuke. Kakinya terus melangkah, meski tak tentu arah, asal bersama semua pasti mudah.

Sungguh, Naruto tak menyangka Nyonya Uchiha akan seculas ini. Ia bukanlah lelaki yang hanya mengandalkan fisiknya yang kuat. Otaknya lumayan berisi, meski diimbangi tingkahnya yang konyol. Sedangkan Sasuke, tak perlu diragukan lagi seberapa encer otaknya. Keadaan yang sampai sekarang belum mendapat pekerjaan, tentu sedikit aneh, bukan? Parahnya lagi, kini Naruto dan Sasuke harus terlunta-lunta di jalanan karena diusir dari rumah kontrakan yang tidak sanggup dibayar.

"Tolong... tolong..." suara teriakan menyeret Naruto dan Sasuke dari alam pikirnya masing-masing. Mereka memicingkan mata, menyaksikan lelaki penuh tato di lengannya, sedang berebut tas dengan seorang perempuan.

Serta merta Naruto berlari melerai perebutan tak seimbang itu. Ia terlibat pertikaian dengan lelaki berpakaian sobek-sobek di celana itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membuat lawannya berlari tunggang langgang. Sebagai seorang _butler_, tentu tak usah diragukan lagi kemampuan bela dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Sungguh tak menyangka, di zaman seperti ini ada orang baik hati yang mau mempedulikan oranglain. Dan Sasuke bangga memiliki orang itu sebagai kekasih. Meski apa yang terlihat kemudian, sungguh menggejolakan batin.

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengulurkan tangan, menerima kembali tasnya yang diberikan Naruto. Sekaligus menjabat tangan pahlawannya itu untuk sekedar berterima kasih, atau mungkin kenalan? Entahlah, yang jelas pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke sakit mata.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Diapitnya lengan kekasihnya itu, "Sayang_, _ayo kita jalan," ujarnya dingin dan angkuh. Sesekali melirik perempuan yang nampak tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Sayang? Kalian pacaran ya?" celetuk perempuan itu bertanya.

"Adakah urusannya dengan denganmu?" tandas Sasuke sinis. Sebenarnya bukan kebiasaanya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'sayang' justru sebaliknya, ia menyebut kekasihnya itu si Dobe, yang artinya tolol.

"Sasuke, kenapa sinis begitu?" Naruto tiba-tiba menyela, "bukannya lebih baik jika kalian saling berkenalan?" lanjutnya menatap bergantian dua orang di sebelahnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis, "Haruno Sakura," katanya mengulurkan jabat tangan pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke menjabat tangannya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sakura-_chan. _Hati-hati, di sini memang agak rawan!" Naruto segera berlalu karena Sasuke menariknya.

"Hei..." Sakura berseru lantang menghentikan mereka, "kalian mau kemana? Kenapa malam-malam membawa tas? Seperti mau pindahan saja..."

"Kami memang mau pindah," Naruto menjawab cerocosan Sakura.

"Kemana?"

"Apa itu penting buatmu?" kembali Sasuke menginterupsi dengan sinis.

"Oh begitu ya?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau aku mengantar kalian? Hari ini mendung, sebentar lagi pasti hujan."

"Tapi masalahnya kami belum tahu mau kemana," Naruto menanggapi.

"Jadi tidak memiliki tujuan?" Kening Sakura berkerut, "bagaimana kalau ikut aku?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

.

#

.

Mobil Porch putih itu melaju pelan. Menyusuri jalanan yang sesak oleh kendaraan. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Bukan karena lelah, tapi memberi hiburan pada sopir di jok depan itu

"Tidurlah Sasuke..." Naruto membelai rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ngantuk Dobe. Lagipula ini 'kan masih jam tujuh," Sasuke berujar manja. Ah, sebenarnya pura-pura, karena Sasuke memang bukan orang yang suka bermanja-manja kalau bukan saat yang tepat yakni saat di ranjang. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini juga saat yang tepat.

Yeah, tidak salah lagi! Untuk memanas-manasi Sakura yang melihat kemesraan mereka melalui kaca kecil di atas jok depan, tempatnya menyupir.

**SYUUUTTT**

Mobil berhenti mendadak, Naruto dan Sasuke terantuk ke depan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hm, kau bisa nyetir Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang di buat-buat.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, "Bisa..." jawabnya datar.

Senyum penuh arti nampak terpoles di wajah putih Sakura, saat ia menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menggantikanku menyetir 'kan? Aku ngantuk sekali, kau tahu 'kan, orang ngantuk tidak boleh menyetir?"

Sasuke tercekat, terlebih ketika mendapat sahutan dari Naruto. "Ah, benar sekali. Orang ngantuk tidak boleh menyetir. Bagaimana Teme, apa kau mau menggantikan Sakura menyetir? Kalau tidak mau biar aku—"

"Lebih baik Sasuke saja," Sakura berkilah menginterupsi. "Kurasa kekasihmu butuh tempat yang leluasa. Di situ 'kan sempit sekali," Sakura mendelik barang-barang yang merapati jok belakang.

"Ah, kau benar Sakura. Baiklah, kau saja yang menggantikan dia Teme."

Keputusan Naruto benar-benar menohok Sasuke. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, benar-benar menyakitkan mata.

.

#

.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah besar berlantai dua. Lantai satu nampak ramai karena digunakan sebagai tempat usaha. Sakura adalah pemilik café yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha

"Nah, ini kamarmu," Sakura membuka pintu sebuah ruangan di lantai satu yang agak masuk ke dalam. Naruto dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan di kamar yang sedikit pengap itu. Sepertinya jarang ditempati.

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo kutunjukan kamarmu!"

Naruto menoleh, sedangkan Sasuke mendelik tidak suka pada Sakura. Wajar saja jika Sasuke tidak suka. Dibanding dirinya, Naruto lebih berpotensi dalam berselingkuh. Meskipun tidak lebih tampan dari Sasuke tapi Naruto jauh lebih menyenangkan di mata oranglain. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pembawaannya yang hangat dan sifatnya yang ceria. Sedangkan Sasuke, siapapun akan mendengus menghadapi keangkuhan dan kearoganannya. Belum lagi sifat pelit kata maupun harta yang diakui siapapun: Sangat Menyebalkan! Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Naruto seorang biseks dan Sasuke _pure gay_!

"Tidak usah Sakura-_chan_. Aku di sini saja. Lagipula aku 'kan pegawaimu," Suara cempreng Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari angannya.

Sakura ternyata menawari mereka bekerja di cafenya. Di café itu, tepatnya di lantai satu, memang tersedia kamar untuk tempat tinggal pegawainya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh pembantuku untuk membersihkan kamar kalian."

"_Arigatou ne, _tapi kurasa biar kami saja yang membersihkan," lagi-lagi Naruto menolak.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Ya sudah kalau begitu, " ujarnya meninggalkan kamar setelah melayangkan tatapan misterius ke arah Sasuke.

Sejenak sunyi menguasai kamar itu. Naruto membersihkan meja, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya sambil duduk di ranjang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya, Sasuke sang _General Manager_ Uchiha Group dengan Sasuke si snak malang yang melepas hak warisnya.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" Naruto akhirnya memecah kesunyian, menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan perempuan itu," ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Bagaimana tidak! Dia menggantikan peranku di mobil. Dan kau, kenapa mau saja dipeluknya?"

"Salah sendiri kenapa tadi menabrak pohon."

"Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian. Perempuan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Tidak penting, ti—"

Sasuke tak sampai memuntahkan semua kekesalannya karena tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang dengan Naruto menindihnya.

"Yeah tidak penting! Karena itulah tidak usah membicarakan yang tidak penting!" Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto meraup bibir merah Sasuke. Sejenak mereka larut dalam sentuhan bibir yang saling menggesek lembut.

"Enghhh..." benang saliva tercipta saat keduanya mengakhiri ciuman.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Naruto menatap wajah lekat wajah tampan di bawahnya.

"Hn," Jawaban yang singkat namun cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Teme..."

"Janji?"

"Ya aku janji..."

Dan keduanya pun kembali menautkan bibir. Naruto menekan bibir Sasuke, memberinya kode untuk membuka. Sasuke mengerti, ia membuka bibir, mempersilahkan lidah Naruto menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Nnnhhh..." Sasuke menggeliat, merasakan tangan Naruto menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya. Membelai perut ratanya, naik ke atas dan menemukan tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

Sasuke memiringkan wajah, memberi akses mudah bagi sang kekasih untuk mencumbu lehernya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakan Naruto. Bibirnya menciumi leher jenjang itu, menghisap, memperbanyak _kissmark_ buatannya.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke menggelinjang. Tangan Naruto memilin-milin _nipple_-nya dengan gemas.

Naruto beranjak hanya untuk mengenyahkan pakaian Sasuke. Di lemparnya kemeja putih itu sembarang arah. Ia kemudian merendahkan badan untuk mengulum_ nipple_ Sasuke yang mulai mengeras. Sedangkan _nipple_ sebelah senantiasa dipilinnya.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto, tangan sebelahnya menurunkan rasleting celana sendiri. Membebaskan desakan di dalamnya yang terasa mengganggu. Naruto yang menyadari ulah Sasuke beranjak sebentar.

"Kau kesulitan Teme?" ia kemudian menarik celana beserta _underwear _Sasuke untuk membantu kesulitan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menelan ludah, menatap tubuh polos Sasuke yang ter-_ekspose_ di depannya. Mata _onyx-_nya mengerling nakal. Sungguh menggoda Naruto untuk tidak mengulur-ulur waktu. Naruto menyeringai kecil, kembali merendahkan tubuh untuk menyerang kekasih tampannya itu. Ia menciumi paha mulus Sasuke yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. Tangannya meremas-remas Sasuke kecil yang berdiri menegang.

"Aghhh..." desahan lembut terus meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang meneteskan saliva di sudutnya. Tak mengulur waktu, Naruto segera melahap kejantanan Sasuke yang diremas-remasnya tadi. Memaju mundurkan kepala untuk memperdalam kuluman. Semakin bersemangat di dukung suara-suara seksi sang kekasih yang terus menyebut namanya.

Sama sekali tak menyadari ada sepasang telinga lain yang turut memperdengarkan nyanyian erotis itu.

"Ssshhh... ukhh..."

Sasuke mengerang tertahan, matanya terpejam, tangannya mencengkeram sprei erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Merasakan desakan yang meletup-letup minta dibebaskan.

**TOK... TOK... TOK...**

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan aktivitas mereka seketika.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah tidur? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" celetuk suara yang tak asing bagi Naruto dan Sasuke mulai beberapa waktu ke belakang.

"Iya sebentar," jawab Naruto sambil beranjak mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto setelah membuka pintu.

"Aku boleh minta tolong Naruto-_kun_? Lampu kamarku mati. Kau bisa membantu menggantinya 'kan?"

"Tentu, setengah jam lagi aku ke kamarmu!" Naruto menutup pintu namun segera dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Sekarang saja Naruto, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau gelap."

Ia menoleh ke Sasuke dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan lemah. "Baiklah, sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu! Aku akan menyusul," kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Oke, aku tunggu ya!" tandas Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Naruto menautkan alis, namun akhirnya menutup pintu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang menggeliat tak berdaya.

"Sasuke, kau bisa melakukan sendiri 'kan?" tanyanya melihat Sasuke menaik turunkan miliknya sendiri.

"Tidak Naruto. Selesaikan dulu!" Sasuke mengerang sakit, tak kuat menahan hasrat yang meletup-letup minta dibebaskan. "Lakukan cepat!" tandasnya membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Naruto akhirnya menyetujui. Meski ia tahu penetrasi tanpa _foreplay _memadai akan menyakiti sang kekasih. Tapi, yah... mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke untuk ditumpukan di bahunya. Ia membuka rasleting celana sendiri dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Akhhh..." Sasuke memekik merasakan sakit saat rektumnya ditembus secara tiba-tiba.

"Kita lakukan cepat Sasuke," ujar Naruto mendorong pinggulnya, untuk melesakkan miliknya yang sudah separo masuk.

"Akhhh... sakit..." Sasuke semakin memekik keras. Baru disadarinya jika penetrasi tanpa _foreplay _akan menyakitkan seperti ini. "Akhhh... Dobe..." rintihnya kesakitan.

Seolah tak mendengar rintihan sang kekasih, Naruto terus memaju mundurkan dirinya dalam tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

"Naruto cepat!" teriakan lantang dari luar semakin membuat Naruto tak terkendali. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tak menyadari jika hal itu menyakiti Sasuke. "Dobe..."

Rintihan itu perlahan menyadarkan Naruto. Ia kemudian mengurangi kecepatan tusukannya. Diraihnya milik Sasuke untuk mengobati kesakitan sang kekasih.

"Aghhh... hhh..." kesakitan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Erangan pilu berubah desahan lembut.

"Ahhh... Naruto..." desah Sasuke terus menyebut nama sang kekasih seolah merapal mantra.

"Ahhh... Sasuke..." Naruto pun ikut mendesah, merasakan dinding tubuh Sasuke semakin mencengkeram miliknya erat. Pertanda klimaks telah menjemput. Dan keduanya akhirnya saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing saat klimaks itu benar-benar tergapai.

"Maaf Suke..." lirih Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dirinya.

"Tak apa. Sekarang pergilah dan cepat kembali!"

Naruto tersenyum, mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya. "Ya, aku akan segera kembali..."

.

#

.

Naruto dan Sakura naik ke lantai dua. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa pelayan sedang menonton _infotaiment _di ruang tengah. Sepertinya pelayang café dan pelayan rumah disendirikan. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto, ayo masuk!" tak segan-segan ia mengapit tangan Naruto. Menariknya, memasuki kamar yang gelap.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita ambil dulu lampu barunya!"

"Tidak usah Naruto," Jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto tercengang. "Temani aku menunggu lampu kamar ini menyala. Lampu ini memang suka rewel."

"Tapi kalau tidak diganti tidak akan nyala 'kan?"

"Sudahlah nanti juga nyala sendiri, sekarang kita ngobrol saja!"

Dan mereka pun menyamankan diri di sofa kamar itu.

.

SASUKE POV

Aku mengerjap, menatap langit-langit kamar. Tubuhku terasa ngilu, susah bergerak. Aku memang masih dalam posisi semula. Sudah sejam lebih aku menunggu, kenapa Naruto tak kembali?

"Akhh..."

Aku terjatuh saat mencoba berdiri. Kucengkeram pinggang, berusaha bangkit lagi.

"Ukhhh..."

Tapi tidak bisa. Kusandarkan kepalaku di ranjang. Melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Mendengar dentingan air yang jatuh dari langit.

Kuselami kejadian beberapa waktu ke belakang. Seandainya tidak ada Sakura, pasti saat ini aku dan Naruto sedang terjebak hujan dan dingin di luar sana. Tapi jika tidak ada dia, aku juga tidak akan merasa sakit seperti ini. Sakit yang melebihi kesakitan tubuhku. Sakit hati!

Sakura jelas sangat tertarik dengan Naruto. Dari caranya memandang, tersenyum dan menyingkirkanku, ia pasti menginginkan Naruto. Aku benci dia. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Saat ini memang perempuan itu telah mencengkeram kami. Tidak mungkin aku mengajak Naruto melepaskan diri darinya. Kami menginginkan pekerjaan. Dan belum tentu akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik setelah lepas dari perempuan itu. _Okaa-san _sudah menutup jalan kami mencari pekerjaan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir akulah akar semua permasalahan yang terjadi. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam hal ini. Aku hanya berharap Naruto tidak melupakan janjinya. Janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.

Tapi di mana dia sekarang? Salahkah aku mempertanyakan janjinya? Bukankan tidak ada ceritanya mengganti lampu sampai sejam lebih?

Aku takut. Takut kehilangan dia.

"Akhhh..." kututup kedua telinga. Kilatan petir menari-nari di langit. Gemuruhnya menggetarkan jendela. Dingin menyerang tubuh polosku. Aku memeluk tubuh sendiri, menenangkan ketakutan yang menyerang dari berbagai arah. Pita suaraku bergetar perlahan.

"Naruto kau dimana?"

END SASUKE POV

.

Naruto terperanjat. Suara petir yang bergemuruh menyadarkannya.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_, kurasa kita punya banyak waktu untuk meneruskan obrolan ini," Ia beranjak berdiri, namun Sakura mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto? Disini saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia pasti kedinginan, dia juga tidak menyukai petir," Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naruto... akh..."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang mendengar erangan kesakitan itu. Mata birunya mendapati Sakura tersungkur di lantai.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanyanya berbalik mendekati Sakura.

"Kakiku terkilir, ukh sakit..." Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Naruto akhirnya membopong Sakura lalu merebahkannya di ranjang.

Kilatan petir bersinar terang, diikuti suara gemuruhnya. Sakura serta merta memeluk Naruto yang ada di atasnya. Mencengangkan Naruto sekaligus seseorang di ambang pintu.

"DOBE!"

Naruto tercekat. Dalam keremangan kamar yang diterangi kilatan-kilatan petir, mata safirnya menangkap sosok di ambang pintu pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke..."

"Akh..." Sasuke tersungkur di lantai, menyeret tubuhnya untuk menghindari Naruto yang mendekatinya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto merendahkan tubuh, mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Pergi! Jangan pedulikan aku bodoh! Pedulikan saja Sakura," seru Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

"Kau salah paham Sasuke! Apa yang kau lihat tak seperti kenyataannya!"

"Yeah, aku memang tak ingin melihat kenyataanya. Kenyataan kau tidur dengannya!"

"Hentikan Sasuke! Lihat aku! Apa aku sedang membohongimu?"

Ada bening yang mengambang di kelopak mata Sasuke. Namun itu tak menghalanginya mencari ketulusan di mata biru secerah langit milik sang kekasih. Dan ternyata ia menemukannya. Perlahan ia menggelengkan kepala. Naruto menghela nafas, mendekap tubuh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Karena itulah jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Percayalah padaku Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati cinta kita. Aku mencintaimu... "

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merah Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu tolol," lirihnya tersenyum kecil, mengeratkan diri memeluk sang kekasih.

Entah karena genangan air di kelopak mata atau hanya ilusi, Sasuke menangkap sosok Sakura di ambang pintu kamarnya. Menatapnya penuh kebencian sambil mengacungkan jari tengah.

Ah, ternyata bertambah lagi penghalang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi selama mereka bersama, semua itu pasti dihadapi dengan tegar. Karena ketegaran akan menguatkan cinta. Dan percaya atau tidak, cinta bisa menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi kebersamaan.

Semoga dengan tetap saling mencintai, Naruto dan Sasuke mampu menyingkirkan segala penghalang kebersamaanya.

Tetap berjuang!

.

**THE END**

.

Mind to Review?

.


End file.
